Opposites attract
by Jairu
Summary: RioxSanjay drabbles. In Echo Village there is no two people more different from each other: she is selfish, proud and rude; he is helpful, humble and polite. When they discover they are in love, no one is surprised, after all they say that opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I finally decided to post this in english since nobody was reading it in the spanish section anyway ñ_ñ I'm using google translator and my limited english knowledge so if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can bang my head against the wall and correct them! Also this story will be in drabbles because lately I don't have the time to write much =/ Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**LIFE BEFORE SANJAY. **  
**- I - **

_Today begins a life of hard labor_, I think as I walk down the hill to my new destination. However, after several minutes, still no signs of civilization in sight, I let out a frustrated sigh. Where the hell is the village?  
"Hi there! Are you the new farmer?" Says a voice behind me and when I turn there's a tiny guy in a red outfit and red hat. I yell scared and throw a stone, but he disappears and the stone hits an old man walking by in the head. Oh-oh. The man lays unconscious on the floor and I lay still considering an alibi in case the police decide to investigate. Again I hear the voice:  
_"You should help this man!"_  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
"Yup!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements  
are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**LIFE BEFORE SANJAY  
- II - **

"I was expecting a boy named Henry" says Dunhill, who happens to be the mayor of this place, which needless to say is almost deserted. He's leading me to the farm where I will work, uhg! I explain:  
"My brother found a better job in the city, and I had nothing to do so they sent me (I got kicked out of the house) here." Dunhill does not seem very happy but still smiles when we arrive at a lonely house apart from the rest. "From now on, this is your home, you will work hard to make it prosper and help revitalize our village. What do you think?" My face doesn't look too impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements **  
**are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**LIFE BEFORE SANJAY**

**- III -**

After explaining the basic tasks, not without having to put up with my whining ("I'll have to do it all by myself!"), he introduces me to Neil, the animal provider. He's an asshole, reminds me of me, I don't like that. And he's not happier than I to be here, but he's given me a cow and because of that I won't write down his name on my Death Note.  
"What are you going to call her?" He asks.  
"Clarabelle."  
"That's so cliché" he says mockingly. He also taught me basic about animal caring but he is in a hurry to be gone and I'm left with unanswered questions. I look at the milking machine in my hands with apprehension, then to Clarabelle and give a sigh. So this is how it starts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**LIFE BEFORE SANJAY**

**- IV -**

As it turns out, life on the farm is not so bad. I noticed when I got my first earnings, having money feels GOOD. Echo Village is almost a ghost town, I can count my neighbors with one hand. I like that, I've never been a very social person and I like to be left alone. Occasionally I like to visit Hana, owner of the general store because she reminds me of my grandmother, and Iroha, the official blacksmith of our small community, she is amazing! And she taught me how to use tools and produce construction materials. What did you say Dunhill? I wasn't listening.  
"I said this is Rebecca" he says a bit annoyed "She wants to move here but we don't have any empty houses left. So we came to ask for your help."  
_Great ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**LIFE BEFORE SANJAY**

**- V -**

Restoration plans suck. They make me lose money, work more and causes more people to move here. Dunhill says it helps the economy of Echo. I guess he has a point, and I can't complain about having a restaurant where to escape my not so great homemade cooking. Still, I can't stop worrying that soon this beautiful and peaceful place could be populated by lots of noisy people or children making mischief everywhere, what will happen to my relatively peaceful life?  
"Are you going to stay standing there looking stupid all day?" I hear Neil shout from his booth.  
"Look who's talking!"  
"Excuse me? I'm working!"  
"So am I!" I shout from the other end of the plaza while planting a bush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**LIFE BEFORE SANJAY**

**- VI -**

"I can't believe it's been a year since I came to Echo Village. Life here has become ... interesting, wait, no, that's not the word. Whatever. The winter was my favorite season, less work in the field, more time with my animals and my soul. And there are very strange people living among us, some have been here for a few seasons, others recently moved. I can't decide if that is good or bad. Doesn't matter, I don't usually mingle much with them, anyway. And did I mention that I haven't dated anyone since I moved here? My love life sucks. It's not my fault, is just that the guys in this neighborhood are ... meh. I mean, we don't hit it off. Neil is sexy but every time he opens his mouth I want to kill him; Rod? I'd be a bad influence for him; I think Allen has a hair fetish, although I could get free haircuts if we dated, maybe? ; and Soseki, pff! No comments. Do you see what I mean? This village is populated by freaks .Except for Hana and my friend Iroha! Good thing I could talk to you, you know how to listen."

My cows and my sheep do not respond to me, but I know they enjoyed the talk and now I can go to bed in peace.

* * *

**I think it'll be like three or four more chapters until Rio and Sanjay meet. I'm posting multiple drabbles with each update so I can speed things up.** **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm having some troubles when it comes to translate these things, but it seems I'm doing a decent work. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**LIFE BEFORE SANJAY**  
**- VII - **

It's been days since I finished the last renovation project, my days of slavery should've ended permanently. So why is Dunhill in front of my door with some blueprints under his arm looking excited?  
"What is this?" I ask after he practically shoves them to me.  
"What do you think? A new restoration plan, of course! This is the last one, I promise. You better put to work as soon as possible, this is a very difficult one.  
That moment I hate his stupid laugh more than I hate the stupid face of Neil and the anger that I'm containing restrains me from reacting in time.  
"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!" I shout to the heavens after seeing him turn the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**It'll be one more drabble and then Rio meets Sanjay, yay! =D**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**LIFE BEFORE SANJAY****  
- VIII - **

"We need to raise the status of the village," he said, "It will be a great attraction for people in the suburbs" he said, "Not to mention the earnings we'll get for a project of this magnitude," he said. _You mean YOU will get_ was what I thought of his ambitious plan. And now I'm sitting on a bench next to my garden, while a breeze carries up autumn leaves in front of me, watching in the distance the exotic building that cost me so much effort to build with resignation and has not been used by anyone since. It's located very close to my farm, it was difficult to find room for such a big house in the village, so every time I go to relax it is there to remind me that I was right; what person enough wealthy to acquire such property would want to live in this humble little town? Maybe I can ask the mayor for permission to move there, and live like a queen. That would be worth my hard work. Ugh! I have to water my crops again. I can't wait for winter.

* * *

**AN: And by the way I know now that you can have certain crops growing in winter, but I'm kind of basing Rio's personality on me, and I'm the kind of person that prefers no to do chores in the cold season, even if I can =(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**THE MOON AND THE SUN****  
- I - **

_Knock knock knock_.  
Who the hell knocks at my door at this hour of the morning? I leave the comfort of my bed reluctantly wrapped in my sheet and open the door letting in a cool breeze. _Brrr_.  
"Why are you out at this hour, Dunhill? Aren't you cold?" I ask looking at him as if he had gone mad. He just laughs and shrugs as usual.  
"I can't let a little snow stop me when I have very important business to attend to. I came to ask you a favor. You see, I'll leave town for a couple of days and I want you to welcome some people in my absence. Take this." He gives me a key.  
"And what is this?"  
"Is the key to the mansion. The new residents will arrive in a few hours and it'll be you who gives it to them."  
"Couldn't you tell me this sooner?"  
"And miss your face of delight and surprise? - He laughs and leaves.  
_I hope you freeze to death_, I think grunting with discomfort while going back to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my God. I've been dying to get to this part. My only fear is that the characters will appear slightly OOC because I'm not very far in the game, but I've done research, which means I watch a lot of videos and read lots of fanfictions (well not really since there aren't many Amir and/or Sanjay stories, buah!)**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**THE MOON AND THE SUN****  
- II - **

"Are you sure this is the place, Sanjay?"  
"Of course, Master Amir. Mr. Dunhill said he wouldn't be able to welcome us personally, so he let someone on his behalf. She lives on this farm."  
"I see."  
The pair strides forward through the thick layer of snow that accumulated overnight. In this season and time the fields and pastures are not very appealing. But Sanjay notices Amir discreetly looking around with curious eyes. Once in front of the entrance, the butler knocks on the door and waits patiently. Nothing happens. They look at each other puzzled and Sanjay knocks again. After waiting for a minute they hear a _thud_ followed by obscenities from inside, then the door opens to reveal a half awake girl looking as if she'd fallen into the laundry basket.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: There's a few curse words in this chapter. I'm not sure if I should change the rating of the story, is not really a mature story of anything like that but there might be the occasional swearing from Rio. Well, no, not really. I'll keep the bad words to a minimum DX**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**THE MOON AND THE SUN****  
- III - **

_Knock knock knock_

Not again. My eyelids feel heavy.

_Knock knock knock_

Agh! Why the fuck can't I sleep in peace? Wait, what time is it? I look at the clock: nine in the morning! I overslept! I jump up from the bed and put on the first thing I find lying on the floor (most of my clothes are lying around my bed on the floor). My hair must be awful but never mind that, it must be the new owners. I run to get my boots from the corner, but accidentally hit my ankle with my bedside table.  
"Shit! I'm such a klutz!" I exclaim, staggering while I rub the ankle to ease pain. I put on the boots hastily and when I finally open the door, I find two odd looking people staring at me.  
"Are you Miss Rio?" Asks the tall one, with a gentle male voice. And I had thought he was a girl when I saw him.  
"Who else?" I reply with a shrug. Their appearance is unique: dark skin and hair almost as white as the snow around us ... What the hell? The other one is looking at me from head to toe.  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you" The guy makes a slight inclination, "Mr. Dunhill told us you'll show the house to us"

"You have a thick accent" Both of them look as if they did not expect me to say that "And who are you?"

"Where are my manners?" Says the only one with the ability to speak, "This is Prince Amir Raj Ranjit Singh, and I'm his humble servant, Sanjay."  
I stay silent for a few seconds waiting for the Amir guy to say something for a change, but he just looks at me with his striking blue eyes.  
"I'll call you Raj" I say, "shorter, easier."

* * *

**AN: Don't judge her, ok? I too thought he looked girly when I saw pictures of him for the first time, now I'm completely in love with his character (^_^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is from Sanjay's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**THE MOON AND THE SUN****  
- IV - **

"Here's the key ... I have it right here ... just a moment ... aha!"  
Miss Rio shows us the key once we're at the entrance to our new home. She opens the door and lets us in. The interior is exquisite. Although not as luxurious as my master's palace, it is worthy of a prince. Our hostess must be very talented. She stops in the middle of the main hall and looks at both of us, but seems to have no interest.  
"All right guys, welcome to your new home and all that. The bedrooms are up there, the kitchen is in there, the living room is on that side, and you have a lot more rooms because this house is huge. Enjoy" She throws the key at me, and I almost drop it "See you later".  
"Aren't you going to show us the house?" My master asks, but she is on her way to the door already. Then stops for a moment and looks at us like we were playing a joke.  
"I just did" and closes the door behind her.  
My master has his arms crossed and I can see clearly he is offended. I feel the need to let out a long sigh.

_And here_ _I was hoping to have a lovely start here_.


	13. Chapter 13

**A little warning, there's just one curse word from Rio here.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**THE MOON AND THE SUN****  
- V - **

Old Dunhill called me into his house, what does he want now? I have a feeling I'm in trouble, even though I have done absolutely nothing wrong. When I finally arrive, my dear mayor doesn't seem very happy to see me.  
"I got a complaint, Rio."  
"What did Neil do this time? Did he scare the children at the towns square again?  
"I'm not talking about Neil. I'm really disappointed, young lady. You were supposed to help Prince Amir and his friend to move into the mansion.  
"I did, what are you talking about? And remember it was me who built that mansion. What's with the disappointment, then?"  
Dunhill releases a deep sigh and calms down a little. Then he puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me like he was my father and was giving me a life lesson. _Here we go_.  
"Yes, you have set up this town with your own hands, Rio. That's why I know you can be an even better person. I have faith in you."  
_Phew! That was easy_.  
"And you're gonna give them a tour through town this afternoon."  
_Fuck you_.


	14. Chapter 14

**There isn't much happening in this one, I know, but every time I post a filler is to show more of Rio's personality and acknowledge the other character's existence haha.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is a registered trademark and all related characters and elements are property of their respective authors, they don't belong to me.**

º º º

**THE MOON AND THE SUN****  
- VI - **

So far the tour is not bad. Raj and Sanjay are more willing to ask questions than to hear me ramble on, which takes a great weight off my shoulders. I'm a bit amused, they're like little children in a toy store.

"And you built all this on your own?" Sanjay asks me.

"Even I'm surprised, believe me" I answer while walking by Rebecca's house" and the lady who lives here sold me the blueprints and materials to do all this. It's like following a recipe. Only every time I end up with an aching body."

The fact that is the prince who speaks next surprises me:  
"I'm impressed with how harmonious this place seems. I'm interested in how you've conducted this project. If it's not too much trouble, could you visit us from time to time to discuss the renewal of Echo?

"Sure" I answer and, to my surprise, a sincere smile has formed on my face "Hey, want to take a trip to the mountain?"

Then both smile.


End file.
